Huracán purpura
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: {AU.YAOI} Había terminado la relación que tan mal le había hecho, se había alejado lo más que pudo, porque sabía que con un simple "Murochin" Volvería a caer a sus pies. MURAXHIMU.
1. Chapter 1

Himuro había huido de él hacía cinco años. Más bien, de su relación toxica con Murasakibara. Algo había salido mal, unos celos pequeños e infantiles habían crecido a la par de su relación, se habían vuelto corruptos y hostiles. Era por ellos que las peleas se habían vuelto más fuertes, más agresivas e incluso violentas.

Fue un horrible final para la relación de dos años de ellos: Himuro llorando en brazos de Taiga, por el ojo purpura y la previa pelea con Atsushi.

Su hermano y él tomaron una decisión rápida, rozando el limite de la desesperación: Irse a otro país.

Desde el punto de vista de Murasakibara, lo había visto como un escape de amantes. ¿No era obvio que así fuera? Su relación no era normal, mucho menos una "fraternal". Era romance y era evidente; Solo que él lo notaba.

Sin decir nada huyeron, estableciéndose y terminando sus estudios. Himuro saco una carrera en profesor de inglesa-japonés, Taiga había hecho cursos de bomberos voluntario y trabaja como mozo en un restaurante; Atsushi era un talento Chef repostero, de gran reconocimiento por sus tortas en Japón.

—Que calor...— Susurro mientras se paraba frente a una puerta corrediza— Veamos... ¿Un helado sería buena idea? Seguro.

Con una sonrisa dio zancadas rápidas hacia la sección de helados de la gran tienda central, vio entre ellos los distintos tipos y los nuevos helados llamaron su atención. Ediciones Limitadas, con sabores extranjeros y de nombres desagradables, traídos de quien sabe dónde.

Solo eligió un helado verde de manzana, decidió rápidamente por lo conocido. Amaba lo conocido.

— ¿Murochin?

El chico de menor estatura se dio vuelta para comprobar un gigante a su espalda, su cabello anormal y su extremadamente rara estatura evitaban cualquier tipo de confusión, era su antiguo compañero de Yosen. Su ex amigo y, tal vez, catalogaría como amante breve, o novio temporal; su ex.

—Atsushi, que sorpresa— Saludo sonriente, bajo la mirada para ver las caja de helados que cargaba—, o tal vez muy predecible. No has cambiado en estos años, ¿Verdad?

El gigantón no dijo nada más después de la risa nerviosa del chico de pelos negros, ninguno de ellos, solo se limitaron a pagar y encaminarse fuera de la tienda departamental. El menor se dio vuelta para ver a su amigo, que solo tenía tres paletas en la mano, y le daba fin a la que tenía en su boca rápidamente.

— ¿Ya te vas a tu casa, Murochin?

—Deberías hacer lo mismo. —Quiso pasar por su lado para seguir su camino, pero el interlocutor lo llamo por su nombre e hizo que se detuviera— ¿Qué pasa?

—No sabía que te habías ido con tu _hermano_ pelirrojo, a estados unidos.

—Se llama Taiga. —Interrumpió rápidamente, bajo la cabeza y sostuvo la correa de su bolso— Si lo hice; No volví hace mucho.

— ¿Por qué no me avistaste, Murochin? ¿Te olvidaste de mí?

Bajo la cabeza, pero el sonido de los palitos de madera y helados siendo encestados en un bote de basura, tal vez a menos de un metro de ellos. Levantó la cabeza para observar en cámara lenta al gigante cuerpo propulsándose hacia él.

Sin tener tiempo a escapar, sintió como su bazo era jalado con gran fuerza y era obligado caminar hacia alguna dirección, graciosamente llegaron a un parque relativamente cerca de su casa.

El hombre de pelos purpuras lo sentó sobre la banca del parque, a oscuras, no había nadie a esas horas. Himuro lo observó sorprendido y a dolorido, un recuerdo desagradable de su relación lo sacudió. Intento levantarse, pero la mano lo volvió a sentar bruscamente y quiso gritar.

Una mano enorme le tapaba la boca— ¿Por qué no quieras verme? —No hubo respuesta, hasta parecía haberse detenido el tiempo— Solo te fuiste hace cinco años sin decir nada, con él, y ahora también vuelves sin decir nada...Junto a él, eso no me gusta.

Cuando le permitió hablar, se cubrió el rostro— Murasakibara...Yo...

— ¿Realmente que hice para que me odiara, Murochin? ¿Es el mejor que yo? ¿Lo amas más?

—Es complicado. No me fui por eso, solo fue algo que paso y... ya.

Himuro miró hacía el frente, con el corazón acelerado y lleno de impotencia. Si hubiera vuelto a casa justo como le dijo Taiga no estaría en esta situación incómoda ahora mismo, no era que su ex compañero de Yosen fuera alguien con quien le incomodaba estar... no del todo, aun le guardaba un profundo cariño y respeto; Pero también recelo y rencor.

Observó los juegos de niños en el parque, los cuales eran movidos levemente por la brisa fresca del verano. Una sensación de agobio lo recorrió, quería levantarse e irse, lo intentó una vez más.

Una fuerte mano hizo presión en su rodilla para que este no se levantara.

—Atsushi, ya es tarde. —No hubo respuesta— Déjame irme, ahora.

—Si te vas no tendré la certeza de verte otra vez. —Silencio— ¿Veras a Taigachin?

El muchacho de ojos grises sabía muy bien como terminaría esta charla, ya la había vivo antes con él, siempre tan predecible. Pero no pensaba en ceder lo mas mínimo, su vida estaba planeada sin él; no quería que volviera a hacer lo mismo otra vez.

—Exactamente es eso lo que quiero que pase.

—Yo no, no dejare que ocurra.

Él menor de estatura agoto su paciencia, dio un manotazo y se levantó— Esto no es decisión tuya, Atsushi. Déjame solo.

— ¡Murochin! —Dio media vuelta y se alejó del parque— ¡Murochin, espera!

El chico se acercó a una intercepción para comenzar a trotar rápidamente, planeando perder al más alto, entonces camino entre las calles poco iluminadas y bolsas de basura, rozaban las doce de la noche y mañana se juntarían las latas. En un momento, piso mal una bolsa y cayó sobre el pavimento.

Limpio su rostro, había parado la caída con sus manos justo antes de darse la nariz contra el piso. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero una mano lo levanto antes.

—Si vas a huir de alguien, intenta no hacer tanto ruido mientras juegas con la basura.

— ¡Atsushi! —El chico intentó soltarse, se detuvo con una mirada desafiante y dijo muy decidido— Suéltame, en este mismo instante.

Ignoro claramente su orden, es más, probó su suerte deslizando su mano libre por la cintura y uniendo sus labios en un casto beso.

—Los labios de Murochin son exactamente como los recuerdo... Míos.

El chico quedo en shock, realmente su discusión si había terminado como siempre lo hacía, con un beso. ¿Siempre era tan predecible? Estaba cayendo en ese sentimiento aterrador, nuevamente.

—Atsushi, para... por favor.

Otro beso más demandando lo hizo olvidarse de la situación, después de todo ya no quería mentirse más. Seguía enamorado de ese hombre de grandes manos, y no podía engañarse más tiempo. Estaba correspondiendo sus besos, ¿y que más daba?

El problema, además, era que sabía muy bien lo que pasaría después de eso. No eran tontos, ninguno de los dos. Sabía que se necesitaban más que ninguna otra cosa, porque su relación era así; siempre lo fue.

Dependencia en su estilo más crudo y puro.

Un hombre alto salió de la casa frente a ellos— ¿Tatsuya... qué haces?

El nombrado se separó rápidamente, a regañadientes de su captor—¿¡Taiga!?

 _Continuará_ _..._


	2. Chapter 2

**La lucha.**

Una guerra de miradas, con bombardeos silenciosos y tanques lanzando misiles en forma de chispas, aquellas que brotaban entre ambas miradas. Desde el pórtico el muchacho de mirada rojiza estaba casi blanco por el susto de ver a una gran masa de músculos y cabellos largos apretujar a su compañero de casa.

—¿¡Qué rayos hace Kagamichin aquí!?

Ellos se observaron. Himuro enmudeció, pálido y aterrado por lo que podría llegar a venir. En cambio, los otros dos hombres estaban coléricos, enojados y a unos segundos de escupir fuego. Entonces, el más ágil se movió hacia delante.

Kaiga recorrió los metros que los separaban de su hermano, sujeto su brazo con fuerza y empujo al gran hombre que lo aprisionaba. Entre tropezones y zancadas torpes, empujo a su hermano dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta, uso su propio peso para taparla.

Los golpes fuertes resonaban desde la calle, el sonido de la madera apunto de ceder los presionaba hasta el punto de sentirse pequeños, la mirada del chico mas pálido se llenaba de lágrimas. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos tormentosos, incluso la del moreno volvía a un pasado tormentoso.

Un grito de un vecino adormilado fue la causa de la tranquilidad, eso y el sonido de una patrulla de seguridad vecinal. Unos gritos y luego silencio, unos toques suaves en la madera hicieron que los hermanos voltearan incrédulos.

Taiga abrió la puerta, con el corazón en la garganta.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Qué fue eso?

Taiga observo los ojos de su vecino, un hombre de cabellos azules— Un problema con un... reencuentro.

Su interlocutor bostezo— Miren, no es de mi incumbencia, pero... molestan.

Himuro seguía en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y su mirada perdida en las memorias. El hombre somnoliento lo observo con pena, lastima e incluso con asco.

Se rasco la nuca y observando hacia otro lado susurro— Soy policía, si llegase a pasar de nuevo... podría ayudarlos. —Saco una tarjeta de su pantalón pijama— Siempre traigo una, úsala ¿sí? —Intento enderezarla y quitarle un poco las arrugas, estiro su mano y se la ofreció— Odio no poder dormir por la noche.

Taiga la acepto y se despidió del vecino, dejo la tarjeta sobre la mesa junto a las llaves. Abrazo a su hermano que aun permanecía en el suelo, quería gritarle y al mismo tiempo darle contención. Sabía que esa demostración de violencia por parte del mayor era una demostración de algo que, muy por dentro sabían perfectamente.

—Atsushi no ha cambiado, Himuro.

El de cabellos negros susurro— Pensé que había cambiado... todo parecía demostrarlo... él...

—No, la gente así nunca cambia.

Entre sollozos quiso aceptar eso, pero aun no podía hacerlo. Quería verlo, quería terminar el circulo, gritarle o abrazarlo, o ambas. Himuro no sabía qué hacer, solo abrazar a su hermano.

Su celular sonó.

Un mensaje había llegado a él, un simple "Necesitamos hablar" de alguien que estaba escoltado por dos policías en otro lugar no muy lejano de su hogar.


End file.
